The Aquatic Darkness
by Dcm3387
Summary: The Aquatic Hotel was supposed to be paradise underwater for 12 chosen teens but when an ancient toxin emerges, paradise becomes a horror story. Now they must utalize every ranger skill they have to get out alive. Will the rangers make it? [Chap 4 post]
1. A Ship To Paradise

A/N: Aqautic Darkness is a horror fic throwing a certain cast of rangers in horror situation! If you read Victor Cruise, the elements are similar but you dont need to read that fic to understandt his one! There will be gore and death but its all fun and games. / I don't own the characters!   


Aquatic Darkness

_Prologue_

The Aquatic Hotel. The first hotel in history to be built in the world of Paradise. A paradise that is four hundred miles away from any land and six hundred miles deep in the ocean. Paradise that is located in an entirely new world, surrounded by the mystery and beauty that lies silently below the land. Paradise that twelve rangers from past and present, has been chosen to take part of for different reasons that are only known to themselves. They have been chosen to stay for two weeks, to enjoy any recreational activities they can think of. From Movie Theaters, To The Gym, Basketball Courts, and even a walk in the green house garden. Of course, every paradise have its little secret. The Aquatic Hotel was built on dark muddy sands that have been homed to small volcanic mounds that held an ancient toxin that has been dormant for thousands of years. Toxins that have affected creatures of the sea, creating deadly predators and causing any mere human to quickly go insane with murder. Every Paradise has its price. Even time holds secrets that are not made for anyone to know. Nature's wrath has laid out its card. Can the rangers survive a horror that was only thought to be told in movies?

Cast

Sydney Drew  
Sky Tate  
Z Delgado  
Cam Watanabe  
Merrick Baltion  
Dustin Brooks  
Lucas Kendall  
Jen Scotts  
Adam Park  
Kimberly Hart  
Joel Rawlings  
Chad Lee

**Chapter 01**  
A Ship To Paradise

Kimberly Hart was sitting quietly on her couch in her small home in Florida. The sun was warm against her skin, the wind's cool feel embraced upon her face as she looked out the window. A soft knock on the door caught her attention and she slowly stood up to answer. Opening the door slowly, she found an old friend standing at the door. Adam Park, the once famous Black and Green Ranger, kept a profound smile on his face as he greeted a friend he hadn't seen for so long. Kim had not seen anyone for years. Ever since taking the chance to train for the Gymnastic Competition, she had been living quietly in a small town. Of course, Adam Park wasn't the kind of guy to let a friend disappear for any longer then necessary. Kim remembered that phone call those few nights ago, his voice on the other end asking if she was ever going to come back for a visit.

"Hi, Adam." She smiled, letting him walk in, "I was beginning to wonder if you were still going to show up."

"I ran into traffic." He smirked, turning his body to face her, "It's nice to see you."

She closed the door and rested her body against it. "How is everyone up there?"

"Good. Except we all kind of disbanded and went our own ways." He updated her on the situation, "Anyway. What have you been up too?"

"Nothing." She walked away from the door and into the kitchen. "Still competing in gymnastic tournaments." Kim responded happily, "It's been so much fun."

Adam entered the kitchen and glanced down at the counter. He noticed the Time Magazine opened to a large article about the Aquatic Hotel. He picked the magazine up and read it a bit, "Hey, so you've heard about this?"

"Yes." She turned her attention to him, "Next week is the grand opening. I'm so jealous. I want to go so bad."

Adam placed the magazine on the counter and pulled out two tickets. "Well.." He trailed off, "You're just in luck. I was going to ask if you wanted to go."

"Oh my god!" Kim rushed over, astounded. She grabbed the ticket and glanced at it, "How did you get these? They were sold out months in advance."

Adam just shrugged, "Some Martial Arts Contest. I wasn't going to go but if you are interested then perhaps we should."

"Defiantly." She exclaimed, "We should plan this out."

-------------

_The Day of Grand Opening_

Merrick Baltion had arrived at the docks off the edge of California. Crowds of people had gathered to awe in amazement at the large shuttle submarine that would take them to the Aquatic Hotel. The sun was beautifully shining down the citizen as varies people walked back and forth. He held tightly in his hand a ticket, one which he had earned when saving a family from a burning house. They didn't have a lot of money so they gave him the ticket instead. He had been traveling the world for months, not having talk to anyone really. He brushed through the lines and towards the gate where two security officers were standing.

"Lucas? Jen?" Merrick spoke out. They weren't just ordinary security officers. It was the Time Force Officers. The two of them had decided to come back in time and give the place a hand. There was peace in the year Three Thousand, giving each of the rangers a lot of free time.

"Merrick!" Jen exclaimed, "I wouldn't have expected you to be here."

"Same with you." He handed her the ticket, "Where's Wes? I figure if you were back in this time you'd be with him."

"He has Silver Guardian Duty. I'd figure I'd give myself something to do." She smiled, handing him his receipt, "So I'm a security officer at the hotel with Lucas."

Lucas just grinned, "What are you up to, man?"

"Nothing. Just thought I check this place out." He sighed, "I'll see around."

"Bye Merrick." Luc waved him off and turned his attention to make sure everyone had their tickets. Merrick continued down the path and onto the docks. Looking at the large ship, he overheard a few people bickering. Glancing over at them, he rolled his eyes and boarded the ship. The three people that happened to be bickering were Sky, Syd and Z. Three S.P.D Officers off duty and had traveled back in time to check out the place. The Aquatic Hotel wasn't available in the year 2025, nor was there any record to be found but the rumors had been noted. Ever since helping the Dino Thunder Rangers in this era, they always had a fond place of this time zone.

"I'm telling you!" Z scowled, "We should have brought our S.P.D Morphers."

"Why?" Syd arched her brows, "You know the rules. We shouldn't bring any technology that could change the future. Why else was I so limited in the things I needed."

"Besides." Sky added himself, "Kat is cleaning them up. I say, let's just have fun."

Z just scoffed, "When did you get so mellow?"

Sky rolled his eyes and brushed past her without answering. The three of them boarded the ship. Out from the crowd, Dustin Brooks had bags in his hand, running down the ship to get on, afraid it would leave without him. Kim and Adam had also arrived a few minutes after. Kim pranced around happily before going up the ramp and inside. The sound of the submarine's engine kicked into gear and soon the rangers and many civilians would go off to a ship to paradise.

---------------

_Main Aquatic Hotel Computer Room_

Cam Watanabe had been hired to run many of the systems that were created for the Aquatic Hotel. He had spent months designing programs and wiring to make sure everything was perfect. He rolled in his chair towards a large computer mainframe that had about 20 security cameras displayed and a giant silver screen that kept a blueprint of the entire ship. He hit a few standard buttons and rolled around. Joe Rawlings and Chad Lee had entered the room. They two were also part of the staff and had introduced themselves to Cam a few days ago. Chad and Joel were unaware that Cam too was once a ranger and vice versa. Joel was recruited as the fire chief and safety coordinator and Chad Lee makes sure all valves and water pipes are intact.

"So, you guys ready for the grand opening?" Joel grinned, "This should be a lot of fun."

"I hope so." Cam muttered, "I hope all the systems are in check."

Chad nodded, "Hey." He spoke out, "Isn't your friend supposed to be coming? What's his name? Dustin Brooks?"

The Green Samurai just sighed. "Yes." He muttered, "At the time it sounded like a good idea."

"I heard he was a fun guy." Joel crossed his arms.

Cam scoffed turning on his chair. "Where did you hear that from?" He stood up and yawned before the computer began beeping, "The Guests have arrived. Let's go greet them."

Cam walked away from his computer with the others. A few seconds after they left, a small light started to flash red rapidly.

-----------------

"Wow!" Sydney exclaimed. "This place is beautiful!" She was amazed. The ship had docked and the crowed was pouring out and into the large open lobby. There were spiral stairs that lead up and towards different location with a giant waterfall in the middle. Plants were positioned everywhere and the sound of music echoed.

Z pointed up. Syd glance dup and noticed that the ceiling was all glass and you had a good view of the outside ocean. Varies fishes swam past back and forth. Sky looked around and noticed Merrick standing at the edge of the crowd.

"He looks familiar." Sky pointed, "Have we seen him somewhere?"

Syd shrugged, "Who cares. Let's check out our rooms!" She grabbed Sky and Z by there hands and raced them up the stairs.

---------------

Dustin exit off the ramp with a bunch of his things. He looked over to see Merrick, realizing who he was. Making his way over, he dropped his stuff. "Hey!" He exclaimed, "I know you, man."

Merrick turned his attention. "Oh yeah?"

"You're that ranger." Dustin pointed out, "Tommy Oliver showed me this video and you were in it."

"You must be mistaken."

"No." Dustin shook his head, "I defiantly wouldn't forget you. You looked scary in that video." He leaned forward and whispered, "I'm a ranger also. Or at least I was."

Merrick just nodded, "Right." He half believed him. "Well Mr. Ranger. What is a guy like you doing here?"

"My friend works here." Dustin responded, "Cam Watanabe. You with anyone?"

"No. I came alone."

"Oh. Dude, then maybe you can come and visit Cam with me!" He exclaimed, "Come on! It'll be totally sweet."

Merrick shrugged and decided to follow. The two brushed past Kim and Adam who were sitting on a bench. Kim was flipping through a pamphlet, pointing out all the cool things you can do.

"Look!" She exclaimed, "They even have a weight room. Basket ball court. They have everything."

Adam glanced at it and nodded, "That's pretty sweet."

Lucas Kendall made his way over to them. He pulled off his shades and smiled at them. "Please, we would like to keep traffic moving. If you could check in and drop your things in the room that would be able to clear the traffic a bit more."

Kim looked up, "Sure. I'm sorry."

Lucas tilted his head, "Wait. You look familiar."

Jen noticed the three talking in the distant. She quickly glided over as Kim stood up and grabbed her bag. "Really?" Kim asked, "Maybe from Gymnastic Tournaments."

Lucas just laughed, "No offense but Gymnastic is not my taste."

"I know who they are." Jen interjected with a sly smile. Adam shot her a look of suspicious. Jen extended her hand out. "Jen Scotts. Pink Time Force Ranger."

Kim froze. She looked at Adam and extended her hand. "Kimberly Hart. Original Pink Ranger.." She trailed off.

"Lucas Kendall. Blue Time Force Ranger." He added.

"Black Ranger. Zeo Green and Turbo." Adam introduced himself also.

Lucas laughed. "We have every data of rangers from the past within our supercomputer."

"Oh yes." Kim realized, "You're Time Force. The ones that came from the future. I heard about you."

"What are you guys doing with this kind of job?" Adam crossed his arms, "Seems kind of random."

"Gives us something to do." Jen just smiled, "But we really need to get back to work. Perhaps later we can chat."

-----------------

Dustin and Merrick walked through the long halls. Every few inches there was a long rectangle window to look out in the dark ocean. The lights were brilliant bright and the plants illuminated in them. Cam, Chad and Joel walked around the corner, passing a few people before finally running into Dustin.

"Hey." Dustin cheered. "I found you guys."

Cam waved, "Hey Dustin." He looked over at Merrick, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh Merrick!" Dustin exclaimed, "You remember him right? He's a-"

"Yeah." Cam interrupted and pointed at Chad and Joel. "This is Chad and Joel. They also work here."

"It's nice to meet you." Chad extended his hand, "Both of you."

"Shall we give you a tour?" Cam lead the way, "This place is huge."

"This is awesome." Dustin glanced out the window, "Miles away from any civilization. This cannot be any sweeter."

-----------------

Hours had past and people were finally getting comfortable. Many of the rangers have explored the area and checked the place out. People were having a time of their life. A place to dance. A place to sleep. To play sports and enjoy the finest food in the world.

"Check out this closet!" Syd screamed. The three S.P.D officers were in the hotel room checking every nook and cranny. Sky was sitting on the girls beds, sighing deeply as they were amazed over the stupidest thing.

"How's your room over next door, Sky?" Z asked, pulling her suite case and tossing it in her closet, "Just as nice?"

"Sure." He mumbled, "Can we do something? I'm bored."

Syd had changed in a white tank top. She placed a pink t-shirt right over it and came out of the closet, adjusting her hair. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Let's see what's out there."

---------------------

Kim and Adam were off wondering the area. The two went down the halls and past the floor that had dozens of restaurants on it. The two found Lucas and Jen standing at the edge of the rails, peering down at the floor below. It was the game floor where varies Casino games were held.

"Hey guys!" Kim exclaimed, "How's work?"

"A blast." Lucas responded without taking his eyes off the floor below, "You people enjoying yourself."

"They had some really good smoothies." Adam commented, "So far were still trying to figure out what they have."

"You have two weeks to enjoy it so better savor the feeling up." Jen snickered, before tapping Lucas and pointing, "Watch that guy."

-------------------

Cam had opened the door to his computer lab. Dustin and Merrick walked in and looked around. It was a bit dark but the place was pretty cool. Cam glanced around and pointed at the varies things.

"This place monitors any activities going on. From what people are doing, too how well the machines are working."

Merrick pointed at the main computer, "What does that red light mean?"

Cam adjusted his glasses and rushed over. He hit a few buttons and looked down at a computer that was titled within the desk under the glass. He looked up at the bigger screen and hit a few more buttons. "Strange." He stroked his chin a bit, "The computer is picking up strange ground movement."

"Volcanos?" Dustin scratched his head, "Earthquakes?"

"I'm not sure." He stood up. He hit a button on the computer and spoke into an intercom, "Hey Chad. How are the valve pressures doing down there?"

"Down where?" Merrick spoke up.

Cam glanced at him, "We have a basement floor. That's where the power generator and everything else that operates this place is located.

"Pressure is find so far." Chad's voice echoed. A pause of silent followed before he spoke again, "Wait a minute. The pressure is rising." He responded once more, "Must be some heat built up. I'll check it out."

--------------------

Chad had let go of the button and moved away from it. He was standing in a long narrow hall with thousands of pipes running across each of the walls. Steam was spraying out a few of them and many engineers were walking back and forth. He moved down the hall and up the stairs and around the corner where he stopped in front of a bunch of valve meters. Some were rising into the red. He moved to a large red wheel and slowly rotated it, hoping to release some of the pressure.

Of course, it did exactly te opposite of what he had intended it to do. The meters bursted into the red and the valve handle bursted off and steam came roaring out. The place rocked instantly, causing the entire place to shake. "Crap." He stammered, pushing his way through.

----------------

Cam fell into his chair from the rock. He scrambled back to his feet to notice all the lights on the computer were flashing. Dustin and Merrick took hold of anything they could find and watched helplessly.

"What the hell is going on?" Merrick shouted, "I thought this place was safe."

Cam hit a few switches and cameras flicked to outside shots. There were small volcanic mountains all around the Aquatic Hotel. They started to erupt, releasing forms of light green gas. Cam squinted, figuring out what kind of gas these volcanic mounds were releasing. "This can't be right."

-------------

Jen and Lucas grabbed hold of the rails. People began to scream as the entire placed rock violently. She turned to Lucas and shouted at the top of her lungs. "We have to get these people out of here." Jen screamed, "Come on."

"Wait." Kim called out, "We wont be able to get everyone out of this place." She pointed out, "Maybe we can stop this."

Adam shook his head, "We know nothing about this place."

"Come on." Lucas waved his hand, "We got to find Cam. It's his call anyway to make the evacuation process."

The four of them raced down the hall. Varies security officers were helping people to stay calm. Jen stopped when she heard some strange clanking in the wall. Her eyes widen when she turned to look down below. The hidden pipes that were hiding against the wall bursted out. The strange green gas had leaked through the water treatment machine and into the pipes. The gas rose, covering everything.

"Come on!" Jen screamed grabbing Kim's hand. The four bolted through and down the hall. The gas rushed through, covering everything. It followed the mazed of halls, allowing more pipes to even burst. Jen hit a button on Cam's room and threw everyone inside before jumping in and hitting the button. The door slide tightly, as the gas zipped right past them.

"What the hell was that?" Kim scrambled to her feet, "That look like Methane gas or something."

"I'm not sure what it is." Cam responded, "I've never got any readings of these kind of things before. My computer's analyzation is going off the chart. That door should be air tighten. Nothing should leak through here."

The shaking began to slow down but the explosions of certain water manes continued. Lucas made his way over stopping to see Merrick. "You're here?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

-----------------

Chad was doing the best he can to maintain calm in the engine room. Everything bursted out of the valves, the gas leaked and covered the entire place. Chad sucked the strange substances in, not realizing what it even was. He made his way over and heard screaming at the top of his lungs. Racing around the corner, he saw one of his workers taking a giant chunk out of another workers shoulder with his teeth.

"Oh jesus." Chad covered his mouth. Chad turned around and noticed another one taking one of the emergency axes and smashing it into people's faces. Everyone has gone insane. Blood spluttered out and onto the grated metal ground.

Chad shook his head, trying to stay focus. He jumped out of the way as the man with the axe swung at him. Chad landed back on his feet, looking down to see his hands in a pool of blood. Yanking them away, he wiped it clean off onto his shirt and raced down the hall. He began hearing voices in his head. Strange reasons, they were getting louder. He was having a hard time staying sane in the event. The axe man chased after him only to be tackled by another person. That worker began chewing at the axe man's ear. The axe flung into the air and onto the ground right next too Chad. He was breathing heavily, he picked it up and looked as the dark red blood dripped from the edge. He heard a scream and got into a defensive stance. "Heh..heh..heh." He started to laugh. A man came racing out from the corner and Chad instantly swung the axe into the man's head. "Ahahaha!" He screamed before racing off with the axe.

-------------

Sky began to hear the screams. He shot up from the bed and raced to the door. Suddenly the power flickered and shut off instantly. He looked up at the ceiling and then to Z and Syd.

"What the hell is going on?" He sneered.

Z just shook her head, "I have no idea." She raced to the door, "Can you open it?"

Sky hit a button but it wouldn't respond. It was tightly locked. Screams and insane laughter echoed outside of the hall. Syd placed her hand over her mouth as she heard someone begged from the other side of the door. Z turned her head and looked out at the window. She raced over to it and glanced out to see if there was anything going on out there.

A large strange like fish raced past the window. It stopped and starred right at Z, it's large sharp teeth curved up over its lips. It had huge eyes that starred right back her. It slammed its face right into the glass, before racing off.

"What the hell was that?" She arched her brows. She noticed the ship that brought them there was still docked. At least until another explosion caused it too break away. A huge shadow creature zipped past in the darkness and pushed it away. "There's something out there!"

"There's something going out there too!" Sky pointed at the door, "We have to get this goddamn thing open!"

-------------

"Where's Joel?" Dustin shouted, "And Chad?"

"I'm sure there fine!" Merrick responded.

Cam hit buttons after buttons on his computer. The security cameras began to go out one by one. Finally, one last rock caused a short circuit in the computer and to explode on spot. Cam flew backwards into the others as huge sparks rose into the air. The whole room rocked, knocking things over and on top of them. Jen was the last conscious person, she looked up at the ceiling before her eyes finally gave out and shut on her. The loud screams echoed for hours..

---------------

To Be Continue. Read and Review


	2. The Plan

A.N: Next chapter. Again, warning. Some blood and gore and death of rangers! Ratings may change! 

**Aquatic Darkness **

Chapter 02

The Plan 

Lucas groaned, rolling to his side in the debris. It had been hours since all of them had passed out. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he sat up. He was the second to last to wake, he looked over to see Jen groaning and holding her head. The Blue Time Force ranger pushed himself onto his feet and gave his partner a hand. The two stood up and glanced around, only to see Cam trying to get the main computer to work.

"Turn on!" Cam yelled, hitting the side, "Why wont you work?"

"Maybe you have to plug it in." Dustin spoke up. He was sitting in the corner next to the wall with Merrick. Cam shot him a look of frustration and turned his attention back to the screen. "Sorry. Just trying to lighten up the mood."

"How long have we been out?" Jen rubbed her temple and looked over to see Kim and Adam by the door.

"For a while." Adam responded, trying to find a way to pry the door open, "We've all been out for a while."

"The door is jam." Kim added, "We are kind of stuck in here."

Cam groaned as he slammed his fist onto the console, "I give up." He sighed, "This computer won't operate unless we reset the main breaker."

"The main breaker?" Lucas made his way over, "Where's it located."

"On the 1st floor of Building B. We are in sector C, floor 5." Cam adjusted his glasses a bit, "If we can get the door open then we can make are way there."

"Then what?" Merrick crossed his arms. "This wasn't just some ordinary underwater earthquake."

"I'm going to agree with the long hair dude." Adam responded, "Maybe it was an attack."

"Did you bring your morphers?" Merrick looked over at the Time Force Rangers. Everyone froze and shot a look over at them.

"No." Jen muttered, "I didn't think we need it."

"Translation." Lucas smirked, "We were about to miss our time flight."

"Wait?" Dustin snapped his fingers, "You guys are rangers also? Cam and I are also!"

Lucas pulled out his gun and made his way to the door. Checking the lock, he opened fired, letting the bullets fly. The door sparked and finally the switch to open the door triggered. It activated and started to slide up when the power quickly faded and it stopped halfway.

"It's half way open." Lucas put his gun away, "We should be able to pull this up. Give me a hand, Adam."

Adam nodded and gave him a hand to lift the door up. They heaved and with their final strength, lifted the door open all the way. The lights above the door sparked and flashed, causing them to step back. "Whoa." Kim covered her face from the flare, "Come on, what are we waiting for."

She bursted out of the door and stepped in a pool of blood. She screamed and took a few steps back, pressing her body against the wall. She looked down the hall and screamed, covering her mouth. Adam and the others came running out, stopping and standing frozen. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere, pressed against the wall and laying in the middle of the floor. Blood was dripping down the ceiling and coming together in large pools. "What the hell happened?" Kim screamed, freaking out and grabbing a hold of Adam.

Merrick casually walked out and bent down to inspect the bodies. He noticed some bite marks and scratching. He looked up at them. "It looks they been attacked by humans." He said, pointing at a few of the teeth marks at the edge of a large gash, "Someone was trying to eat them."

"How could you be so calm!" Kim scowled, "This is gross!"

Jen pulled out her handgun and made sure it was completely loaded. She was gross out and the whole place was sickening but she kept her composure. "This wont be easier then we had planned on it being."

Lucas checked his gun and nodded, "We have to keep moving. Cam, point us the way."

"Wait. Wait." Kim broke away from Adam and made her way to Lucas, "You don't actually want to continue on. Do you?" She pointed at the bodies, "Whatever caused them all to die must still be out there."

"Uh dude." Dustin scratched his head, "Yeah, this is gross and all but I don't understand why this is happening."

"That's why we need to reset that breaker. The computer can give me the readings of everything that just happened." He explained, "The gas that leaked into the hotel gave off strange readings and the only computer that is capable of reading that is the one in the room." He pointed behind him. "So the faster we can do this the faster we can figure out everything that is happening."

"Fine." Jen nodded, "We are not to stop till we get there." She looked at everyone, "Understood?"

Everyone nodded and they slowly started to make their way down the hall and towards the long journey 3 floors below them.

------------------

Sky, Syd and Z had been stuck in the room for hours. They had been waiting till it was completely safe before even trying to make an attempt at opening the door. Sky had put on his blue S.P.D uniform, getting ready to embrace himself for anything that happened. Syd and Z remain in their civilian forms still. The girls had been sitting on the couches staying quiet.

"I think we should leave now." Sky suggested, "I'm tired of waiting."

Syd stood up and shook her head, "You heard those screams out there. It really freaked me out."

"But Sky is right." Z interjected, "We can't just sit here forever. Were seven hundred miles under water with no morpher and no way back to the future." She stated, "We got to at least take a few steps out of the room to see what is going on."

Sky made his way to his suitcase and opened it up. Throwing out his clothes, he pulled out a silver handgun and inspected it. Syd bolted towards him and went wide-eye. "How did you bring that?"

Sky smirked, "There's more then one way to get pass a few metal detectors." He grinned, "Besides I always come prepare."

Z shook her head and made her way to the door. Hitting it, the door didn't respond. She turned to Syd and muttered. "Can you give me a hand."

Syd walked over and pulled out a small piece of iron ore. "Fist of Iron." She screamed. She smashed through the door, breaking it off. Letting her hand phase back to normal, the three stepped out into a similar hall with the same results as the one that Cam and the gang had stepped out of. Blood dripped, bodies hung from the sides. Legs were in one place and arms were in others. Syd was about to scream when Sky placed his hand over mouth to muffle it. Syd panicked, kicking away from him and screaming her head off. She slipped and fell in some blood, covering her body.

"Ew!" She scrambled to her feet, "Ew! Ew!" She stood up and stripped her shirt off, revealing her white tang top. "What the hell is going on."

Z ran her hands across her face and just closed her eyes, "This too gross. Sky, what do you think happened?"

He shook his head, "I don't know and I don't plan on sticking around to find out." He waved his hand, "Come on."

Syd just kept her hand over her mouth to just muffle her complaints. She followed the other two as they slowly made their way down the hall. Syd avoided as many of the body parts that were laying around as she can. Sky stopped at the end of the hall and heard the sound of screeching metal. Readying his weapon, he waited silently as the screeching got louder. A middle age man was dragging one of the emergency axe against the ground. He came around the corner, starring right at the three. His face was bloody, and his wounds were oozing with blood. He had a sinister look on his face as he raised his axe.

"Heh. Heh. Heh." He laughed, "Gaaaaah!" He screamed as he charged straight towards them.

"Put your weapon down!" Sky shouted, "I said put it down." The man didn't stop. Sky fired a few rounds in the guys head and he fell back.

"I can't believe you just shot him." Syd hide behind him, "Is he dead?"

"He obviously was insane." Sky lowered his weapon, "Though none of this is making sense." The crazed man that was thought to be dead stirred to life one more. He slowly stood back up grabbed his axe, swinging it straight at Sky. The Blue S.P.D Officer moved out of the way and kicked the man back. He fired a few more rounds in the head and caused it to go flying back. "Come on. We have to keep going."

"But." Z just looked down at it, "It moved again. After you shot it. It doesn't make sense." She quickly ran past it and chased after Sky, with Syd a few seconds behind.

--------------

Cam and the others were running down the halls. They kept passing dead bodies and destroyed machinery that were sprawled out everywhere. They climbed over a fallen service car and down the stairs. Jen lead them down towards the 3rd level and into the Restaurant Level. The area was dark and completely obscured. The tables were turned over and the windows were broken in. Glass was shattered everywhere with evidence of blood on each of the pieces.

"What is that stench?" Kim waved her hand in front of her face as she glanced around. They walked into one of the restaurants. Brushing past a bunch of broken tables, they began to hear moaning.

Jen and Lucas raised their weapons and kept their alert up. Another crazed tourist came walking out holding a knife. Lucas aimed the gun with one hand, standing sideway, staying calm. Then a second person came out. A third. A fourth and soon seven tourists, with blood all over their bodies came slowly dragging their bodies towards them.

"What the?" Dustin got into a fighting position, "I don't know about you but I don't think this is the welcome committee."

"Freeze!" Jen screamed out, "Time Force Officers. Drop your weapons."

The killers didn't comply. Jen began to fire a few rounds into them. Some fell back and then continued walking. As if they had will of their own. "It's not working!" Lucas aimed his gun and fired. "They aren't dying."

One of the crazed killers tried to swipe at Kim with a knife. She ducked and kicked the guy back, knocking the knife out of her hand. The man lunged forward, bitting the side of her arm. "Jesus!" She screamed, smashing her face across it's face before holding her wound. "That fvcking thing bite me."

Lucas pushed her back and fired a round into the freak. "No use using martial arts." He called out. Dustin flipped backwards and picked up a chair, throwing it at them.

"I don't like this." He shouted, "Come on. We should get out of here."

"For once." Cam looked over at him, "I agree."

Jen fired another round and pushed everyone to run. Kim stumbled a bit, the thing took quit a chunk out of her arm. The crazed freaks chased after them, one of them threw the knife and into Kim's leg. She fell, Jen stopped to help her. "Are you all right?" She fired a few bullets back at them, "Jesus."

"I hate this vacation." Kim sneered. She looked over to see the door to the kitchen bust down and more of them crazed humans walking out. They were surrounded. Merrick took a few shorts step back and next to Adam, glancing at him.

"What now?" Adam asked, "I'm not exactly in the mood to die."

Merrick picked up a wooden chair and smashed off the leg. Picking up the wooden stake, he threw it into one of their heads and turned to Jen. "Come on Jen!" He screamed, he rarely showed emotions for this time it was pouring out, "We can't just stand here."

"I-I can't run." Kim pulled the knife out of her leg. The blood seeped down her skin and onto her sock. "Oh god it hurts."

"Were clearing a path." Lucas ordered, "Were heading out of this restaurant and towards the security office. We can get more weapons there."

A sudden roar caught there attention. The crazed humans stopped and looked around. Suddenly a furry type creature came smashing through a door and into the dinning room. It had huge yellow eyes and long claws. The brown fur shook as it growled. It was huge, almost like a bear but bigger and a lot nastier. "What is that?" Adam took a step back, "Shoot."

"Come on!" Jen waved her hand, "Run!"

The seven them bolted past the crazed freaks. The creature tackled one of the insane humans and ripped its head off with his long teeth. They were massive, curling up and above their upper lip. It howled as it smashed through the others and chased the rangers down. The seven rangers bursted out of the restaurant and into the long balcony hall strip that lead people from one side to the other. Passing restaurants, after restaurants, the creature roared.

"I can't keep running." Kim started to slow down, "My leg!"

She stumbled and the others stopped to turn. "Kim!" Adam screamed, "Look out!" The creature jumped in the air and she spun around. Her hair half buried her face as she was tackled into the ground. In seconds, the creature took his large claws and gashed her across the face. He began to shred her to pieces.

"No!" Jen screamed out, firing a few rounds and taking a few steps forward, "Get off of her you bitch!"

The bullets went flying into the creature, causing blood to ooze of its fur. The creature roared, biting Kim's arm off and flinging it against the wall. Its yellow eyes glared at Jen as it crept towards her. Lucas shot forward and began firing a few rounds of his own. The bear creature jumped into the air and straight towards them.

Jen pushed Lucas into the wall and dived to the ground as the creature missed them. Dustin and the others took a few steps back and watched in the distant as Jen rolled back onto her feet. She fired a few bullets to keep his attention and avoiding it to chase after the others. With luck, the creature spun around and chased right after her. Jen, breathing heavily, looked over at the rail and then to Lucas who was resting against the wall. He nodded to her and she grinned. Standing up, she stood in the middle of the walk way and waited patiently. The creature picked up speed and leapt into the air. Jen twisted her body and ran towards the rail of the balcony and jumped off it, using as much body force to back flip herself right over the creature. Lucas threw his gun into the air and Jen came flying down onto of the creature with both guns in each hand. Aiming at the head, she began to fire hails of bullets into it, screaming at the top of her lungs. The creature landed onto the ground, coming to a halt and sending her flying back into the air. Rolling onto the ground, she came to a halt back on her knees and continued to fire. The creature wavered before falling to the ground dead. It took one last breath before remaining still.

Lucas stood up and sighed in relief, "That was a close one."

Jen walked forward and tossed him his gun, "Were almost out of ammo. Let's hope we don't run into anymore of these things."

"Kim." Adam turned away. Jen stopped and looked at him.

"There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." She whispered, "We have to keep moving."

"First crazed humans then these mutated creatures." He grew angry, "We better get some freaking answers, Cam." He shot him a look.

-----------------

Sky, Syd and Z wondered around the hall. They were on the 2nd floor of Section B. They found some stairs and was about to make they're way when Joel came flying out of a broom closet. Sky aimed his gun right at him.

"Don't shoot!" He screamed, "I'm alive!"

Sky hesitated but lowered his weapon, "A survivor eh?" He made his way over, "Are you all right?"

"Do I look all right?" He scoffed. His clothes dirty and he was missing his hat. "Everyone started to kill each other so I hid in this freaking closet."

"Were trying to find our way out of here." Z explained, "Do you know your way around?"

"Do I?" He just nodded, "Yeah. I work here." He spoke, "Names Joel."

"Sky." Sky responded, "This is Syd and Z. Tell us how we should get out of here."

"We can check the security office. They might have a working computer."

"But power is out." Syd reminded him.

Joel grinned, "The security system is run on a back up generator." He informed them, "It's our best bet."

-------------------

Jen and the others had finally made it to the security room. She unlocked it with a key and entered in. The lights in the room flickered but remain on. Everyone filed right in and she closed the door and locked it. Lucas made his way to the computer to check for any operational cameras. "Every camera has been taken out." He sighed, "It's useless."

Dustin looked around, "How is there lights in here?"

"We run on a backup generator." Jen explained, "If someone tried to cut the power, we still have full view of each sector. Its an emergency backup plan, basically." She made her way over to one of the giant lockers and opened it. Pulling out two extra handguns, she tossed one to Merrick and Adam. Reaching back into the locker, she pulled out a third handgun and a rifle. "This is all we have for weapons in this room."

She handed Dustin the rifle. "Dude. Sweet."

"It's not a toy." She glared at him, "Don't aim it at something you shouldn't."

"I'm aware of that." He rolled his eyes, "But were set."

Cam moved Lucas aside and pulled out the keyboard, "I think I can hack into the main frame in my office and send a direct feedback on some of the cameras before they went out."

"You can do that?" Merrick arched his brows, placing his gun in his pocket, "Impressive."

Cam hit a few key strokes and hacked into the network. He adjusted his glasses and found the system data that he needed. The door began to rattle and everyone stopped and turn their attention to it. Each one aiming their gun at the door, remained silent. The door flung open and Sky and his crew came bursting in.

"Don't shoot!" Cam shouted, noticing Joel. Syd closed the door and walked into the room farther. "Joel. You're still alive."

"Who are they?" Merrick glanced at Joel. Cam turned back to the computer and began to hack away again.

Joel introduced them. Pointing to each one of them, "Sky. Syd and Z. They're survivors."

"S.P.D Officers." Jen walked up and noticed the uniforms, "Hmm." He looked at the symbols and design of Sky's clothes, "2022?"

"25." Sky corrected him, "And how do you know?"

"We know about you Rangers." Lucas grinned, sitting in the chair, "We know all of you." He looked around, "Coming from the year 3000 does have its advantage."

"Did you bring your morphers?" Jen asked.

Syd shook her head, "No."

"So noone has morphers." Adam groaned, "How the hell are we all rangers yet we don't have morphers."

"Uh dude." Dustin scratched his head, "Ex-Ranger."

"I got it!" Cam exclaimed. He hit the enter button. Everyone gathered around and watched the replay of the footage on a camera. Tourists were hit by the strange green gas. Soon after they started to slaughter each other. People began to go crazy and smashing themselves into walls and into each other. The footage died and Cam changed to another camera. This time it was too the animal zoo. Gas was released in the vent and the animals, like humans, began to go mad with sanity. Even some of them slowly started to change and mutate but the camera went out before they could see the whole thing.

"That gas." Z looked at everyone, "It's having some sort of effect on everything here."

"That explains that freaking creature that killed Kim." Adam muttered, "None of this makes any sense though."

"I still need my computer." Cam responded, "So we need to still make our way to the breaker."

"I think we should go to the escape pods." Sky suggested, "Instead of wasting our time here."

Joel rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No. It wouldn't work. The power was disabled to the doors. We wouldn't be able to get into them." He responded, "And the main generator is in the bottom floor. The basement."

"Has anyone heard from Chad?" Cam spoke up, "He was down there."

Joel sighed, bitting his lips, "No word man."

"We can't go to the escape pod yet." Jen protested, "There still could be survivors."

"Not our problem." Sky snapped at her. She turned and glared, walking up towards him.

She just laughed in his face, "Well it is now." She sneered back, "We are going to see if there are more survivors."

"I kind of need the computer in my room anyway to unlock the escape pods." Cam weakly laughed, "Security reasons. I didn't get a chance to deactivate them when everything happened."

"We'll find survivors on the way." Merrick added his opinion in. Everyone turned to him. "We'll take one group and head to the Computer Breaker and send another down the basement to kick the power online through the rest of the system."

"Fine." Sky rolled his eyes, "I'm heading to the basement."

"And I'm heading to the breaker." Jen turned away, "I don't need to deal with snobby officers."

"Look in the mirror babe." Sky rolled his eyes. "Who's going with me?"

Syd nodded. Joel and Adam took a step forward also. "We'll go with you too." Adam cocked his gun. "And I know how to rest the generator." Joel added in.

"Im going too." Lucas turned to Jen, "Im sure you can handle everything. Right?"

She just smiled, "I can try." She looked over at Dustin, Merrick, Cam and Z. She went to the locker and grabbed two walkie talkies, shoving one into Sky's hand. "Use this if you run into trouble."

"Trust me I wont." He shot back. "Let's get going guys." He turned to open the door to leave. The others in his group followed out and everyone was set with a plan.

-------

End Chapter. Below is information on who is going with who and who has what weapon.

Group A  
Destinations: Basement  
Members  
Sky - Handgun  
Syd - Armless  
Lucas - Handgun  
Adam - Handgun  
Joel - Armless

Group B  
Destination: Main Breaker Room  
Members  
Jen - Handgun  
Cam - Armless  
Z - Armless  
Merrick - Handgun  
Dustin - Rifle


	3. Into The Jungle

Aquatic Darkness  
**Chapter 03**  
Into The Jungle

Jen lead her new group down the hall of level 3. She pulled out the extra handgun and handed it to Z. The Yellow S.P.D Officer took hold of it and kept it close to her as she just nodded. Then Jen took a few steps ahead and stopped at the edge of the corner. She began to hear moans around the corner. She turned her head to her fellow teammates. "Okay." She whispered, "Were going to quickly take him out and run down the hall. Go through the door in front of you. It'll lead to a bridge that will cross us into Sector C." Everyone just nodded quickly. They watched Jen's lip movement as she counted to three. "One.. Two.. Three.." She formed the proper mouth movement.

Everyone dashed around the corner and straight down the halls. Jen aimed her gun into the back of the crazed killer's head and fired a shot. Doors in front of them suddenly sprang open as the sound of Jen's handgun fire. Merrick dashed down the hall, wall jumping off the side and kicking one of the killers in the face. He turned and ducked right as a large butcher knife went flying past his head and into the wall behind him. He raised his gun and fired a few rounds into a second craze killer's legs. He then made his way over and fired a few shots in his head before resuming forward.

"Were almost there." Z picked up a bit more speed. She slammed into the door, backing away only a few inches before grabbing the handle and opening it up. She turned to see six more killing tourists running right after them. Merrick shot through the door, then Cam and Dustin a few second behind. The yellow ranger brunette turned his body and fired a few rounds from the rifle before tripping over his foot and sliding through the door. Jen made it through soon after and Z quickly closed and locked the door. She turned around to see them standing in a large see through dome tunnel that lead through towards the next sector of the Aquatic Hotel.

Dustin stood up and cleaned the dust off of him as he glanced around. He walked to one of the windows and felt up against the cold glass. "Look." He pointed out the window. Everyone glanced around to see nothing but endless miles of water.

"What?" Cam adjusted his glasses, "What are we looking at? I don't see anything."

"Exactly." Dustin complied soon after, "There is not a single sea life out there. Something drove them away."

The door began to rattle, reminding everyone that there are still some psychos that are trying to murder them. Jen raised her gun and pointed down the tunnel. "We keep moving." She shouted, "I don't want to stick around to wait for the door to snap open."

"How far do we have?" Merrick started to walk forward.

"All we have to do is go down two floors and were there." She responded, "Hopefully we wont run into anymore problems."

-----------------

"I'm tired." Syd pouted as they walked down the stairs from the 3rd floor. "Can we please rest for a bit."

Sky shook his head, "No. We wasted enough time as it is." He snarled back. He kept his hand on the rail as he made his way down. Passing the 2nd floor door, he was going to turn when he noticed the next set of stairs had gave way a few feet ahead of him. "Crap. Now what, Joel?"

"There's another set of stairs on the other side of this floor. It's a bit far though." Joel made his way over to the 2nd floor door. He pushed it open and looked at him, "Are you sure we want to go?"

"Why?" Adam arched his brows, "You sound hesitance."

"This is the level we keep the green house in." Lucas explained, "Were not sure what has happened to it."

"Only one way to find out." Syd pushed past Joel and out into the hall. The lights in the ceiling had all shattered causing the entire place to stay dark. They walked down the eerie hall and towards a giant metal door. Vines and other varies weed plants were sticking out from the cracks off the door, running all up and down the hall.

"Looks like we have a garden problem." Lucas pulled at one of the vines, "Do we have another way around, Joel? What about the elevators on the south end of this hall?"

Joel just shook his head, "No power. The emergency generator doesn't feed power to the elevators. Only the stair lights." He paused for a second before sighing, "We should keep moving. Be warn. The green house is huge."

Sky and Lucas put aside their weapons and grabbed hold of the door. With all their might, they slowly pried the door open. A huge gas of steam came pouring out a bit, causing the two of them to back away. They pulled out their guns and headed straight in. "Wow." Lucas shook his head, "This place is extremely humid."

The five of them walked down a small path and around a huge bush. Right in front of them showed a huge tropical like jungle. The weeds and plants expanded virtually everywhere. Even the small trees they placed in the greenhouse grew to enormous size. The dirt path was half covered by vines and other varies of plants. The humidity dripped down their skin as they slowly brushed there way through the dirt path. "Check it out." Joel glanced above him. Plants were pressed hard against the greenhouse glass. The power had gone out, so the eerie ocean light reflected through to give it a nighttime feel. "I'm not sure where the path leads off too." Joel stopped to see the set path fade off into the jungle plants.

Adam just pointed down a random direction, "Let's just keep going this way. I'm sure there will be something that we can find that could direct us."

--------------------  
Jen and the others had not stopped running since the tunnel. They made their way down through the 3rd level of sector C and towards a set of stairs. Rushing down the steps, Jen began to hear the sound of a faint growl. Not taking a single chance, she bursted through the 2nd floor door and back into a hall like every other hall. The sound of the growling was heard again but this time in front of her. She paused and turned to Cam. "Is there another way to the set of stairs?" She asked him, "There are more of those bear like creatures lurking around this area."

"The movie theaters." Cam pointed to the double doors, "Remember? Those lead through to the other side."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dustin broke through the door and entered the dark lobby of the theater. "This way, right?"Dustin held tightly onto the rifle. He stopped and peered around the corner to see another one of those bear like creature digging through the concession stand. "How many of these are there?" He asked.

"The zoo level is on the 4th level." Cam responded, "I wouldn't be surprised if they had broke out of it."

"I bet we can sneak past it." Merrick suggested, "Save some ammo but keep going." He pointed to the exit door, "Come on."

Z scrambled to her feet soon after Merrick bolted towards the door. The others followed quickly and Merrick smashed open the door to see two brand new mutated creatures they haven't seen before. They were a bit smaller then the bear mutants, but had grey fur. They're claws at each end of their paws were gigantic and the four main teeth inched out a few feet from their snouts like a sabertooth. "." Merrick turned and pushed everyone out of the way.

Everyone went wide-eye and turned to run. "I think those are wolves." Cam yelled. The five were halted by the brown bear monster that had jumped out from behind the concession stand. Dustin spun his body around and fired a few shots from his rifle. He knocked back both wolves as Jen and Merrick fired into the other creature in front of them.

"This way!" Z shouted the double door that lead into the main theater room. The others followed quickly after, going through the doors. The hinges snapped off as the creatures broke through seconds after them. Jen glanced around and noticed black stairs on the side of the wall that lead to a huge balcony up above.

"Up the stairs!" She called out. She literally jumped off the ground and onto the stairs. Climbing up fast, she made it to the top and pulled out her weapon to fire down below. One of the mutated wolves jumped in the air at one of the rangers but Jen's fire shot it straight back down. As soon as Merrick hit the top, he assisted Jen at keeping them away. Dustin was the last to climb up. "Come on." Jen shouted, "We keep moving."

The five bolted across the black balcony. One of the wolves had successfully climbed up the stairs and continued in pursuit. They barged through the door and into the second theater balcony. Merrick turned around and fired a few shots, the bullets ricochet off the metal chains that were holding up the balcony, causing them to instantly snap. The place rocked and began to tip, causing everyone to grab hold of the side. "Watch where your shooting." Cam snarled in frustration.

"I have to hit the other one." Merrick aimed the gun at the second chain. It snapped, causing both sides of the balcony to collapse towards the ground. Dustin held tightly on the side as the wolf fell towards the edge and hit the ground below.

"Dustin!" Z screamed out, "Hang on." Dustin lost his grip and started to slide down the balcony. He grabbed a hold at the edge of the balcony with one hand, holding tightly with the rifle in the other. His entire body was dangling above the ground.

"Drop the weapon." Cam shouted, "Before you lose grip."

"We can't lose the weapon." He protested, "Were going to need it."

"Just drop it, Dustin!" Merrick barked back, "Don't be an idiot."

Dustin let go, letting the rifle fall and hit the ground, breaking into two. The wolf that had fallen to the ground went straight over and sniffed it before looking back up into the air. Jen and Z pushed themselves up the slanted balcony to a more elevated part of it. They turned and watched as Cam and Merrick made an attempt to slowly make their way down and grab hold of their comrade.

--------------------

Sky and his friends had been walking for hours. Syd's complaining to rest had finally got to them and the five decided to take a break. They found themselves in a large stoned circle area with benches all around. Of course the vines and weed had covered a good part of the area. Lucas and Adam had grabbed a bunch of firewood and piled it all in the middle. Soon enough, they had a camp fire going.

"I wish we had food." Syd yawned, sitting on one of the cold benches. "I'm starving."

"There's a first aide room somewhere in this green house." Joel glanced around, "I bet the nurses had stored food there."

"First Aides room?" Adam arched his brows, "Within this greenhouse?"

"Not entirely in the green house. It was built around and connected with it." He stood up, "Do you want to go check it out, Syd?"

She nodded. "Yeah!"

"Don't take too long." Sky muttered, "I don't want to wait here forever."

Adam handed his handgun to Syd and watched as Joel and her vanished into the thick brushes. Sky turned his attention to the fire and gazed into it. "This was a bad idea."

"It was unexpected." Lucas commented, "How were we supposed to predict this was going to happen?"

Adam just sighed as he stood up and looked out into the jungle like woods. A giant python, a lot larger then ususal, danged from the tree, lowering its neck down next to Adam's. The sound of hissing caught Sky's attention from the corner of his eye.

"Adam." He called out, "Don't move."

Adam shifted his eyes and finally noticed the creature. Lucas turned, taking a few steps back and raising his gun. "Holy cow." He aimed, "Stay still, Adam."

Adam closed his eyes, if Lucas missed, the bullet could hit him in the back of the neck. "Just don't hit me." He scowled.

The Blue Time Force Officer remain silent. He concentrated as the snake slithered and continued to hang. Lucas moved to the trigger and pressed it, sending a bullet flying into the head of the snake and knocking it off the tree. "Got it." He exclaimed.

Sky pulled out his weapon, "What kind of animals do you have in this environment?" He looked around.

"Oh the standard." Lucas reloaded his weapon and started to glance around in caution, "Snakes. Spiders. Birds." He started to trail off. The sound of Syd's screaming with gunfire following soon after caught their attention.

"Syd!" Sky shouted. He threw himself into the jungle and broke through all the vines, making his way over to the screams. Adam and Lucas followed behind closely as they broke through into another opening. "Come on Syd. Where are you?" He whispered. The scream echoed again, coming from the west of where they were standing. He jogged through the bushes once more and found Syd and Joel against the First Aides Room with a huge snake blowing their path out. The snake like creature was massive, towering over them like a huge anaconda. It smashed it's head through the glass and came out onto the other side.

"Hey snake!" Sky shouted to get it's attention. "Why don't you screw off."

The snake titled it's head before hissing. It opened it's mouth to reveal it's large fangs before unraveling himself and aiming straight towards Sky. The Blue S.P.D Officer began to fire bullets at the snake. It penetrated the monster but it did not even come close to phasing it. Sky rose his hand and slammed himself forward, forcing a blue shield to be summon. The snake smashed right into it and knocked back.

"Watch out!" Lucas ducked as the Snake whiplashes his tail into the side of Sky. He went flying into the air and into the bushes. Adam rolled out of the way and made his way to the First Aide Room where Syd and Joel had slipped out.

"Are you guys okay?" Adam whispered to Syd, "Anyone hurt?"

She shook her head, "No. Where's Sky?"

Adam shot a look over to see the snake slowly creeping over to Sky. Lucas ran forward, firing from his gun and screaming to get his attention. The snake turned and lashed out, grabbing a hold of Lucas' leg and lifting him into the air.

"Arg!" Lucas yelled, letting go of his gun and watching it fall into the brushes. The snake flailed him around and threw Luc into the air. The Time Force Ranger hit the ground hard and rolled, grabbing hold of his bleeding leg.

Sky groaned as he stood up. He looked over to see his gun laying off in the distant. Grabbing hold of it, a yellow flower appeared in front of his face. It moved a bit as Sky just looked on in curiosity. Suddenly the flower sneezed, releasing the strange green toxin. Sky coughed for a bit before standing up and rushing back into battle.

The snake smashed its tail into the ground inches away from Luc. He pushed himself up, and limped away from the snake as it crept closer to him. Joel and Syd fired on it to keep it at bay. "We need a better plan." Syd fired a few more shots, "Were going to run out of ammo."

Joel lowered the shotgun he had found next to a dead secruity officer in the room and just nodded. "This only had a few rounds left." He muttered, "I can't waste it

Adam rushed into the dark room and searched through the half-tipped drawers. Pulling bandages and cotton swabs out, he found a huge glass bottle of rubbing alcohol. Taking a dirty rag, he opened the cap of the bottle and stuffed the rag in to soak. Pulling part of it out to hang, he dried his hands and pulled out a lighter from the back of his pocket. "This should take care of it." He rushed back out. He lite the rag, watching as it instantly burst into flames. Throwing it, the bottle smashed right into the side of the snake and shattered, causing the liquid to fall and burn on the snake's skin. "Lucas!" Sky dived into him, and pulled him out as the snake flailed and caught everything it touched on fire.

"Let's get out of here!" Joel pointed to a path. Sky helped Lucas as he limped across. Blood was oozing down the security guard's leg. He glanced back, knowing that he forgot his gun, but kept pressing forward. "Were almost to the door." Joel shouted, "I know it."

The screeching sound of the snake bursted through the leaves of the tree and continued to chase after them. Lucas looked above him and noticed a giant fan hanging right above them. "Give me your gun." He sneered at Sky. "Quickly."

Sky complied, handing him the weapon. Pushing Sky out of the way, he quickly turned and aimed right above him, firing like crazy. The bullets deflected off the metal, chipping the chains that were holding the fan up. A few more bullets finally caused it to snap and fall straight down. The snakes lunged forward right at Lucas, jaw open, and wrapping right around him. The teeth sunk right through his chest, as the fan crashed right onto of the snake, crushing it to death. The head hit the ground, causing Luc to roll right out of the mouth and back onto the dirt. His clothes was partially on fire, Joel and Adam moved in to smother it out. The snake hissed before it's eyes finally stopped moving.

"Come on." Adam lifted Lucas onto his knees, "Don't give up now."

Bite marks were deep in both from the front and back of his body. He was lucky that the snake didn't pierce towards the heart, but was still feeling the pain either way. They five of them broke through the door and into the stair well. "Wait." Luc leaned against the wall, "Here." He handed Sky back the gun, "Just go on without me."

"Wait. No." Syd begged, "Were almost there. Just one more floor." She exclaimed, "Don't give up now."

Luc slide against the wall, the blood traced where his body was up against, "I don't think I have that energy to keep going. I'll just wait here."

Sky just handed back the gun, "We'll be back. I promise."

He sighed heavily, "Just don't take too long. Okay?"

The others nodded and bolted down the stairs as quickly as possible. Luc held tightly on the gun as he just glanced around in the stair well. Syd and the others made it to the bottom floor when they heard the sound of gunfire. The blonde jumped in surprised, looking back at the stairs. "Keep moving." Adam pushed her, "We can't stop now."

Sky paused for a sec, shaking his head and keeping focus. His sudden eyesight became blurry. "Are you all right, Sky?" Joel turned around to get his attention.

Sky just nodded, "Yeah. I am."

---------  
End Chapter.  
Group A  
Destinations: Basement  
Members

Sky - Armless  
Syd - HandGun  
Adam - Armless  
Joel - Shotgun

Group B  
Destination: Main Breaker Room  
Members

Jen - Handgun  
Cam - Armless  
Z - Armless  
Merrick - Handgun  
Dustin - Armless

A/N: A little slow but it'll defiantly pick up next chapter. Its going to be so sweet! 


	4. Into The Blue

A/N: A little shorter then ususal but easily my favorite chapter. Its just getting crazy!

Aquatic Darkness  
**Chapter 04**  
Into The Blue

"Were almost there." Joel informed the others. The four of them ran down the steps of the 1st floor and entered the basement. Steam rose high from the machines as the lights from above flickered. Syd stepped out from the metal door and down the grated steps onto the metal balcony bridge. She glanced below her and noticed many similar metal bridges hanging. It was like a giant maze.

"Some of the place is flooded." She pointed out at the water, "There must be a leak somewhere."

"Thanks for the obvious." Sky proceeded forward. The crew bolted down the pathway and down a few more steps and into a more wider area. Passing a few dead bodies, they found themselves standing in the middle of the entire room with three pathways to choose form. "Which way, Joel?"

"This way." He pointed to the left, "Come on. I hope we have access to it"

"What do you mean?" Adam slowed down a bit, "Why wouldn't we have access to it?"

Joel came to halt and turned around, "Like Syd stated, the whole entire place is flooded. The switches are a few feet down below. It could be under water."

"There is only one way to find out. We keep moving." Sky muttered, "Let's not waste anymore time."

----------------

"Dude, where the heck are we?" Dustin stuttered, standing around, "What is this place?"

"The lobby of the pool room." Cam responded. The five of them stood around in amazement as they peered through the large glass and at the giant pool in front of them.

"That looks so soothing." Z backed away a bit, "Let's check it out. I wonder if its still warm."

Jen just nodded, "Only for a quick second. Then we have to keep moving." She walked around the front desk and through the door. The warm air embraced her skin as she entered. The pool was as big as the Olympics. It was massive and beautiful. Jen looked up to see rows and rows of decorative flags stringed across.

Dustin dipped his toe in the glowing water. The only lights that were on were from the pool, being powered by a small generator in the corner. The only pool lights that had failed to go on were the ones in the deep end. "It's still warm." He exclaimed, bending down and scooping it up to splash on his face, "Feels really good."

"I don't like this place." Merrick shifted his eyes, "It's way to quiet."

"You need to enjoy yourself!" Z exclaimed, "Luckily, I managed to still keep my bathing suite on."

Merrick shift his eyes to see Z take off her shirt, revealing her colorful yellow top. Taking off her short jeans, she slide them right off, bending over in front of them all. Stretching, she unraveled her hair and let it fluttered onto her shoulder. "Anyone care to join?" She all the way down to the deep end and dived right in.

"Ah screw it." Dustin pulled his shirt off and ran to chase after Z.

"You're not wearing a bathing suite!" Cam shouted.

Dustin just scoffed and dove right in. The two yellow rangers emerged from the water, floating there with laughter. Merrick picked up Z's gun and walked over to the rows of benches that were hiding in the shadow and took a seat. Jen turned and followed, figuring that they all could use a break anyhow.

"The water is nice, Cam!" Dustin shouted, "Jump in!"

"I'm enjoying myself out here." He responded back, "Thanks anyway." He turned and made his way over to Merrick and Jen. "How long are we going to stick around?"

"Just a few more minutes." Jen looked up at him, "I don't like being here too long and we have to get to the breaker."

"Do you think your computer will be able to explain everything that is happening?" Merrick arched his brows, "Maybe we can prevent this from happening in the future."

"I hope so." Cam sighed, "I really do."

Dustin and Z swam around in the deep end. A sudden shake of the water caught the two's attention. Z froze and turned to Dustin, "I feel something moving."

"Me too." He whispered. "Hey guys." He shouted. The others turned. The water around them began to bubble and rise. Suddenly it bursted like a geyser, revealing another large anaconda like snake. It hissed loudly as it rose higher and higher up towards the stadium ceiling. It peered down below at the yellow rangers. "Holy crap!" Dustin shouted.

"Get out of the pool!" Jen screamed, lifting up her gun, "Quickly!"

The snake dove down and slammed its face into Dustin, sending him deep underwater. The waves pushed Z back, sending her on a ride with the wave towards the shallow end. Dustin continued traveling down deeper and deeper, 15 feet underwater till he finally hit the pool bottom. The snake hissed and he opened his eyes, watching as his air bubbles rose in front of him and the snake. He muffled and swam the opposite way. The snake surged through the water like a predator and grabbed hold of Dustin's leg with his claws. Bitting down, the muffle screamed released thousands more air bubbles while the snake dragged Dustin back out of the water and flung him into the air. Water sprayed everywhere, raining down upon everyone along with droplets of blood from Dustin's wound. Jen fired a few shots but the bullets didn't even phase the snake. Dustin flew into the air and crashed back down in the water. Z stood in the shallow end, screaming. "Dustin!"

The snake turned and hissed at Z, bolting right at her. "Z!" Merrick shouted, he tossed her both handguns he was holding onto. They went flying through the air and into the water. Z dove right under and grabbed both of them before they hit the bottom. Pulling herself out, she screamed, her hair flying backwards and the guns rising from the water to aim right at the snake. The warm H20 dripped down every feature of her body.

"You son of a bitch!" She began to fire rapidly. The bullets whizzed and hit the snake in the face. The creature shifted direction and backed away. The tail suddenly came screaming out of the water in a whiplash motion, hitting Z right in the gut and sending her flying. She smashed through the glass window and onto the other side.

"Z!" Cam charged over. The snake cut him off but Jen bolted forward and fired a few rounds, knocking Cam back. "We have to help her!"

"Don't be an idiot." She ran towards the bleachers. The snake chased after her, she slide in between the benches and under the bleachers itself, only to be rocked as the snake smashed through it. Merrick ran over to the pool and gave Dustin a hand, lifting him up out of the pool. He crashed down on the cement, holding his leg. "God that hurts." He turned to see the bullets fire from Jen's gun, "We have to help her."

Merrick nodded and noticed a handgun on the cement floor near the glass that Z flew out of. He ran over, jumping over the snake and grabbing it. Stopping at the edge of the glass, he peered over to see if Z was all right, "Z? Where are you?"

She was no where to be seen. There was a trail of blood but that was it. He turned his attention back to Jen's screaming and began firing. "Hang on. Im coming!"

---------------------

"So how many big snakes do you think we have?" Adam turned, "That thing was huge."

"Well. Our zoo holds a cage of snakes. I can only imagine on many mutated." Joel muttered, "I don't want to think about it." he responded. He stopped and looked at the stairs. They were descending into the water. He sighed, "It's flooded."

"Then we swim." Sky suggested, "It's the only way to access the switches. Right?"

"I'll do it." Joel spoke up, "I'm the only one that knows how."

"I'm coming with you." Adam responded, "It could be dangerous."

A soft moan echoed down the balcony hall. Everyone turned to see Chad standing there with his axe. Blood dripped from his face and his left ankle twisted yet dragging with every movement. "Chad." Joel whispered, "Are you all right?" He made his way over.

Chad lifted up the axe and swung at him. Joel dodged and backed away. "Heh. Heh. Heh." Chad laughed hysterically. Joel just sighed. Sky, taking a few steps forward, rose his handgun that he took from Syd and aimed it.

"He has to go." He responded, "I have to." His vision started to get a bit foggy. He began to hear voices in his head whispering. 'Do it. Fire the trigger. You can do it.'

"I know." Joel gave his consent, "Go ahead."

Sky fired a shot and the bullet hit Chad straight in the head. He fell back, hitting the rail and fall. The axe fell and echoed as the metals clashed with each other. Sky turned to the others, "You should get going."

Joel handed Syd her shotgun and ran over to grab the axe. Taking one last look of his dead friend, he made his way to the steps, "Come on. We have to get going." He waved Adam to follow. The two walked down the steps and into the water, diving down deep. They stopped following the underwater balcony and swam down deeper towards a large generator. After a few minutes, they stopped and floated right in front of it.

"Mm." Joel muffled, pointing to a switch a few feet to the left. Adam nodded and swam over to it while Joel swam to the other switch. He flipped his and Adam was just about to do the same when something zipped past him with blinding speed. He spun around and saw it zip by Joel. It was a giant fish type creature with green scales. It finally slowed down, revealing its large sharp teeth and huge bulging eyes. Joel took a swing at it but it dodged it and lashed out took a chunk out of Joel's arm. "Mmmmmmmm!" He screamed, releasing bubbles. He let go of the axe, watching it slowly descend. Adam flipped his switch, causing the entire underwater area to lit up. He then swam over to help his friend out. The fish bolted around and hit Joel once more, slamming the green light speed ranger into the switch board.

The howling sounds of the generator muffled but lights one after another kept flickering back on again. Adam watched as Joel got eaten alive by the carnivore type creature. Blood filled the water, making the place a lot harder to see. The creature backed away and stared down Adam. The black ranger bolted down towards the axe as the creature raced after him. He reached out just in time to grab it, spinning his body around and with as much force as possible, swung the axe right into the deadly fish's head.

--------------------  
"They are taking a long time." Syd held tightly on the gun. She cleared her dirty blonde hair o ut of the way. "Do you think they might be in trouble." She turned to Sky was just standing there shaking his head. He rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply. "What's the matter, Sky?"

"Heh." He just laughed, "I don't know." He just looked at her, "But I'm liking it."

"You're kind of freaking me out." She leaned against the rail. "What's the matter?"

He titled his head and eyed her, "What's the matter, Syd?" He asked, "You're not afraid. Are you?"

Syd slowly slide down the rail and backed away from Sky. "Just don't come close." She took another step back. Sky just laughed as he raised the gun. He snickered and waved it around, slowly pointing it to his palm. "What are you doing?"

"Come on." He whispered calmly, "It's kind of cool. Feeling pain is kind of fun." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ugh, what the hell I am I talking about." _Do it. Pull the trigger Sky. You can do it_ A voice in his head echoed. _You do enjoy this. You want to do it. And you want to kill her. KILL HER _"Heh. Heh." He just laughed. He fired and the bullet pierced his palm and bounced against the metal grate and into the water. He screamed out loud as massive blood flowed out of his hand.

"Oh my god!" Syd covered her mouth, "You're insane."

_Yes. Insane. Kill her. Kill her_. Sky switched hands and grabbed hold of the handgun with his wounded hand. The blood ran down his hands as he slowly raised it and aimed at Syd. "I wonder what a bullet would look like in your head." He arched his brow, "Should we find out?"

Syd screamed and turn to run off. Sky aimed the gun and fired. The bullet pierced through the air and hit Syd in the leg. She fell on the grate and lost hold of the shotgun as it slid across. "My gun!" She screamed and turned to see Sky walking over to him, "Stay away from me!" The water bubbled and Adam emerged soaking wet. He dropped the axe and grabbed the rail, exhausted. Syd noticed him and screamed, "Adam! Look out!"

Adam glanced up and noticed Syd on the floor and Sky turning around with blood dripping from his wrist. "What's going on?" He shouted. Sky rose his handgun and fired a few rounds. It hit Adam right in the shoulder and he took a few steps back. He just looked at Sky dumbfounded and confused before falling back into the water.

"Heh. Heh." Sky proceeded forward towards Adam and glanced down at him as Adam held tightly on the side rail. Sky just aimed the gun and fired a few more rounds to finish him off. He turned back to see Syd had vanished out of nowhere. "You can run." He glanced around, "But I'll find you..."

------------------  
Jen bolted out from the bleach and took a dive into the cement as the Snake thrashed through the bleachers and tore them out from the ground. Suddenly all the lights flickered on from the generator but everyone was too distracted to really take notice. Dustin helped Jen up, the water dripping down his body and face. He glanced at her with a smirk and pulled her back onto her feet. "We should run." He suggested.

"We can't." She responded, "Not until we stop this thing or it will just come right after us."

Cam came up from behind. "We haven't been having much luck." He muttered.

Dustin just nodded and watched Merrick sneak on the other side of the pool and fire a shot to catch the snake's attention. The snake lashed out and flew across the pool towards Merrick. The tail lashed up and knocked Dustin and Jen back before smashing into the cement. An axe out of nowhere flew in and slammed right down upon the tail, with Z holding tightly onto the handle. Her shirt was soaked with water and blood, cuts all up and down her arms and face. The snake snapped from the pain and turned its attention away from Merrick to see Z.

"Yeah." She grinned, "Caught your attention now, didn't I?" The snake hissed loudly and lashed right at her. Dustin pushed her out of the way and pulled the axe out from the tail and got ready for the snake's attack. Z hit the ground, turning to see Dustin slam the axe right into the snake's face and falling backwards. The snake hissed in pain even more and flailed his tail. Merrick joined up with them and he aimed is gun along side with Jen to fire a few more rounds. The bullets blasted through the skin of the snake and the creature began to weaken even more. Blood oozed out of the skin as it lashed its tail and knocked them back. Jen and Merrick lost their guns, both of them flew right into the pool.

"We have no weapons." She shouted. All five of them gathered together and took a few steps back.

"What now?" Dustin held up Z, the two of them hurting from the pain, "Were trapped in the corner."

"This could be it." Z just sighed, "We put up a good fight but it was too strong."

The snake hissed and lashed right towards them. The sound of a scorching fire bursted through the door and straight towards the snake. Everyone turned to see a figure standing at the door holding a huge flamethrower. The fire scorched the snake, pushing it back and into the water. Steam rose high into the air as the figure picked up a container of gas and tossed it right at the snake. The snake opened it's mouth and clawed right down on it, causing it to burst. The liquid sprayed everywhere, drooling down its jaw. The figure aimed the flamethrower and launched another blast, causing the gas to explode and the head to burst in a fiery flame. Blood and pieces of the snake's head fell like rain into the pool. The figure walked out from the steam, slowly revealing the person's face. A symbol of the time force signature shined on the clothes as Lucas showed himself. His clothes were torn and dirt was smudged all across the face. Blood stains were very well noted across his body. He fell onto one knee, holding the weapon.

"Lucas!" Jen screamed, running over to her. Merrick ran towards the pool and dove in after the two guns. Dustin and Z quickly followed Jen as they helped her comrade up. "Are you alright, Lucas? What happened?"

"Long story." He groaned, "I lost the others."

"You're hurt." Z held his arm to keep him from falling, "We should fix those wounds."

"I can say the same about you two also." Jen glanced at the two. She turned her attention to Lucas, "What exactly happened? Can you please tell us? Where are the others?"

"We were attacked by some giant snake in the green house." He stated.

Merrick came out from the pool with both guns and made his way over. He handed one to Dustin. "Wait." Dustin continued the conversation, "You had a run in with a snake also?"

"There seems to be a lot of them around here." He stated, "Anyway. I didn't think I would last long so I had the others run ahead." He sighed, "Then I decided to explore to find some better weapons."

"Oh yeah." Jen realized, "There was a weapon room somewhere in this sector. "So you came here."

"We should get out of here." Merrick suggested, "Come on. Is there a first aide place near by?"

"Down on the first floor. It should be right after the stairs. From there we can make our way to the breaker room." Jen explained, "Let's get going."

---------------  
Syd ran down the halls as fast she could. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she limped. Sky walked up the steps and exited out to continue to follow. "Oh Syd." He called out, "Where are you going? I like to talk to you."

Syd opened a closet door and entered in, hiding in the dark. She muffled her breathing as she heard Sky's step walk past the door. Closing her eyes, she held tightly on the shotgun, unsure what to do. If he came in, she'd had to blast him but she wasn't looking forward too. She prayed that he would just pass her and she could make her escape. The door flew open and Sky lunged in to grab Syd by the hair.

"Sky!" She screamed, "Let me go!"

He dragged her out and slammed her against the wall. She hit it hard and fell back, sliding down as she watched Sky turned and laughed at her. She just glanced up at him, fixing her tantop and staying still.

----------------  
To Be Continue

Group A  
Destinations: Unknown  
Members

Syd - Shotgun

Group B  
Destination: First Aide Room/Breaker Room  
Members

Jen - Handgun  
Cam - Armless  
Z - Armless  
Merrick - Handgun  
Dustin - Axe  
Lucas - Handgun & Flamethrower

Others

Sky - Handgun 


End file.
